


Unfaithful

by ZenyZootSuit



Category: Asura: City of Madness, 아수라
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit
Summary: The one where it wasn’t a woman Han was caught fucking in the back of his car
Relationships: Han Do-kyung/Moon Sun-mo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/gifts).



> Once again written, edited, and published in the span of three hours. All mistakes are mine. Tbh I have no excuse for this. I hope you enjoy this shameless smut!

*******

Of course the prosecutor would stoop to outright blackmail to get what he wanted, Han lamented as the bastard shoved a phone in his face, yelling at him to press send and utterly devastate his dying wife in the last days of her life. But this was fucking Asura. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

They had caught him fucking a woman in the back of his car in a vacant lot in the shittiest section of town.

“You’re giving it quite the effort in your cramped car.”

Han looked away, biting the inside of his cheek at the brief wash of shame. Ashamed of his infidelity with his sick wife, but the reality of it was that while he loved her dearly (a funny way he had of showing it), he had not been in love with her for years.

As the prosecutor successfully blackmailed him to his knees as he begged him to spare his wife the pain of knowing, Han did find one thing to be grateful for.

That was not a woman he was fucking in the backseat of his car in that video. The prosecutor and his team had thankfully failed to recognize the elegant limbs, boyishly short hair, and distinctive voice of his partner.

That was no woman. It was Moon Sun-mo.

********

Han wasn’t entirely sure how or when it had started, just that it had. Just that one day his partner had climbed into the car beside him after a rough and stressful shift and Han, driven by something he could neither name nor resist, had leaned over the console and caught him with a hand around the nape of his neck, hauled him half into his lap and kissed him until the events of the terrible day were long forgotten.

Sun-mo had whined into the kiss and held him tightly, returning it just as desperately.

They fumbled with belts and zippers, frantically seeking to get their hands on each other’s cocks. Lust and a million other things burning hot in their blood, it had only taken both of then a few strokes until they were coming, panting into each other’s mouths.

At a shitty ramyeon stall later that night, Sun-mo had sheepishly confessed that he had never slept with anyone before then, nor had he ever even kissed anyone.

The chopsticks had clattered out of Han’s hands as he stared at his friend with his innocent eyes. _That_ had been his first… _everything?_ That…couldn’t be allowed to stand.

He took Sun-mo home that night, led him up the stairs to his shitty apartment by the hand and kissed him properly against the door, letting Sun-mo cling to his neck and whimper into the kiss as he taught him how to do it. Han had no idea how long he kissed his friend, drunk on the feeling of Sun-mo’s soft lips on his, of his wet tongue and its tentative probing in his mouth, and the innocence of which he followed Han’s lead with a childlike kind of trust.

Han did not take this time. He only gave. He only pressed Sun-mo down into the sheets of his bed and ran his hands up under his friend’s shirt, massaging at his pecs as he continued to ravish his mouth. Eventually he tore himself away in favor of pressing lips and teeth to that beautiful expanse of neck, listening to the music that was Sun-mo’s moans and soft cries of pleasure. Slowly he divested them both of their clothes, running his hands through Sun-mo’s hair and savoring the high pitched whimpers escaping him as Han ground their cocks together.

“Please,” Sun-mo begged. “Please.”

“Please what?”

Sun-mo only moaned again, thrusting his hips up, seeking friction.

Han wanted to be inside him. With every ounce of his being he wanted it, loved the feeling of those sweet eyes on him, how Sun-mo looked spread out over his sheets, thighs spread wide and inviting.

But that was for another time, not tonight. Tonight was not about what he wanted.

Instead, he kissed his way down Sun-mo’s naked chest, pausing to lick and suck at his nipples until Sun-mo was grasping at his hair and arching up into his mouth. Then he continued down, brushing his mouth over Sun-mo’s soft stomach, down further to nuzzle in the hair at the base of his cock, rock hard and weeping.

The _sound_ Sun-mo made when he closed his mouth over it… Han would be hearing that sound in his wet dreams for the rest of his life.

It did not take long, but he hadn’t been expecting it to. Han had riled him up far past the point of even an experienced man being able to last, let alone someone who, just this morning, had been a virgin. And Han pulled out all the stops, laving his tongue over the head before diving down on him as far as he could go, paying special attention to the thick vein on the underside. He massaged at his balls and, in just a little experiment, pressed his knuckle just behind them, using his other hand to toy at his entrance. Sun-mo nearly wailed at that, hands grasping at the sheets and Han’s hair. It only took a few more strokes of his mouth over Sun-mo’s cock and a press of his knuckles along his perineum to have Sun-mo coming down his throat with a cry. Han kept his mouth on him, sucking and swallowing around him, until Sun-mo was pushing weakly at his shoulders and squirming with oversensitivity.

Sitting back up, his own cock painfully hard, it only took one look at Sun-mo’s gorgeous, blissed out body and a few rough strokes to have him spilling over his hand with a drawn out groan, coming harder than he had in a good long while.

A similar turn of events was what landed them in the back of Han’s car at three in the morning in that vacant lot. Han had spent the day doing shit that made his soul ache, the kind of shit that made his wife look at him and say _you’re one of the bad guys_ , and had then spent the evening chasing down criminals in the worst ways possible. By the end of his shift he was rattled and frustrated and Sun-mo’s soft, concerned eyes had been too much for him to bear. 

Sun-mo had gone willingly, had let Han bundle him into the backseat, strip off his pants and push his own down to mid thigh before descending on him with demanding lips and wandering hands. A quick stroke of lube over his cock and he had sunk into Sun-mo’s tight heat with ease.

They did this quite a bit after all.

The constant stress of Han’s double life on the mayor and the Asura police department’s payrolls, as well as the danger of both of those jobs, had high levels of adrenaline pumping near constantly through Han’s veins, which in turn shot his sex drive through the roof.

Sun-mo had been all too accommodating, his own sex drive still quite high given his age. He was always more than happy to accept Han’s bruising kisses late at night, loved to climb into Han’s lap on the couch and ride him until the both came, and was quite vocal about how much he adored it when Han would throw him on the bed, take him by the hips and fuck him until he screamed. And just a few nights prior when he had sunk to his knees, gently pushed Han’s thighs apart and sucked him off, those innocent eyes never leaving Han’s face…

Han would do _anything_ to make sure he never lost that innocence. _Anything._

Which was why he kept the dirty work to himself, and why the ended up where they were: Sun-mo’s arms wrapped around his neck, thighs tight around his waist as Han fucked the breath out of him in the back of his car.

Sun-mo wailed under him, clutching at him as Han bit bruises into the skin of his throat and collarbones.

“Are you gonna come like this?” Han panted, voice rough. “On my cock, without a single touch?”

Sun-mo whimpered, nodding his head yes as he clutched at Han’s shoulders and begged for mercy. Han eventually reached for his cock, feeling his own end nearing and entirely unable and unwilling to stop it. A few strokes of his thumb around the head of Sun-mo’s cock and he was coming, walls clenching down hard around Han as he found his own release.

As he leaned down to kiss Sun-mo, stripped his come stained shirt off him and gave him his jacket for the ride home, he would have never thought it all would have caused him so much trouble.

But this was Asura. He was a fool to have expected anything less.

**_El Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :3


End file.
